1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum devices for cleaning both hot and cold burned materials out of a fireplace or stove and particularly to adapters for serial use with a standard vacuum source.
2. Prior Art
The cleaning out of ashes and coals from wood burning fireplaces and stoves is a chore that is generally messy and sometimes constitutes a fire hazard. For example, for safe fireplace and stove cleaning, the ashes and coals should be removed only when cold. Also, ash removal is rarely accomplished without a discharge of dust into the surrounding air and/or a spilling of ashes during the removal of that ash and its transport for disposal. The present invention provides a vacuum apparatus for safely and reliably removing warm and even hot ashes and coals from a fireplace or stove.
A number of vacuum operated devices have heretofore been developed to solve some of the above set out problems and difficulties, none of which anticipate the arrangement of the present invention. For example, a patent to Raminger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,920, shows an early canister vacuum or suction device for collecting ashes that employs an external ash dust collection bag that is unlike the filter arrangement of the present invention. Further, patents to Reid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,131, and Gongwer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,434, show suction canister type cleaners that employ heat resistant filters. These devices, however, lack an arrangement for cleaning such filter without dismantling the device. A patent to Fullenwider, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,674, shows a vacuum device that pulls ashes through a hose to deposit them in a water bath, and does not include a filter.
The above set out patents, of course, deal with canister vacuum arrangements. Whereas, the present invention is in an adapter that can utilize a canister vacuum, shop-vacuum, or like arrangement as a vacuum source. A patent to Rasmussen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,608, shows a canister that utilizes a partition plate in lieu of a filter; and a patent to Natale, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,348, shows a filtration canister with filter that is disposable. Neither of these adapters, however, include a filter arrangement that can be cleaned without dismantling the device like that of the present invention.